


Legally German

by trebehnosila



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde Fusion, Elle!Klav, Emmet!Apollo, Kristoph and Klav are closer in age, Kristoph is an asshole, Multi, The Gavins are a family of lawyers, except Klav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebehnosila/pseuds/trebehnosila
Summary: (WIP) Klavier Gavin didn't expect his brother to tell him that he wasn't smart or serious enough to follow the family business of law. He also didn't expect him to care so much that he quits music to chase his brother all the way to Harvard Law to prove a point.





	Legally German

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klavier gets an invitation from his brother Kristoph to meet for dinner. There's also something about a big announcement mentioned? Wonder what that's all about...

May 26th, 5:15 pm  
California State University  
Dorm Room #23  
  
A knock came from the door as Klavier had finished putting his hair up in an elegant bun. "It's open!" He responded as Daryan and Roman, two of his classmates and best friends, walked in.

  
"Special occasion tonight," Roman inquired as the drummer sat in the chair by the desk "Or a date perhaps?" he suggested with a smirk.

Klav rolled his eyes at the thought. To hell with that, especially what happened _**LAST**_ time. "Dinner with Kris tonight. He has some big announcement, so he made a reservation for us at Contigo."

"Isn't that a word in Spanish?" Daryan asked while lazily strumming Klavier's guitar that was left on the bed.

"Does it look like I know?" The blond rolled his eyes for the second time in five minutes, while tucking in his black dress shirt. he doesn't even talk with his brother that often, with Klavier finishing up his music degree and Kristoph graduating from law school with his JD.

Klavier looked over to Vongole, his darling golden retriever curled up on the edge of the bed. She was a gift from his parents during his freshman year of high school, after a bad anxiety attack. Vongole was the perfect pet and an amazing companion.

Klavier shook his head from the reminiscence to think back to the dinner tonight. The whole affair seemed pointless as he knew what Kris was going to say. He was going to brag about going to some fancy law school, probably in New York or some shit. No, wait. It was going to be Ivy League too.

Finally presentable enough, he announced to the other two in the dorm "Okay, I'm heading out. Don't eat my rice cakes and lock the door on your way out." After hearing something like a 'Yup,' Klavier grabbed his keys and wallet, and he was off. He hopped on his motorcycle once he reached the parking lot and he sped off towards the Italian style restaurant.

 

  
May 26th, 5:30 pm  
Contigo Italian Restaurant

Klavier didn't even walk in all the way and the hostess immediately called out to him.

"Oh! You must be Mr. Gavin's brother. He's already at your table."

Klavier wasn't surprised. Kristoph liked being punctual, which meant "get there WAY before you need to be there" to him. He saw Kristoph at a table and took  
his seat across from the elder Gavin.

"Nice of you to finally join me, Klavier." Kristoph grumbled. Klavier ignored the quip as he greeted his older brother.

"Good evening Kris. To what do I owe the invitation?" The waitress came and took their orders before Kristoph could answer. Minutes later, Kristoph finally started the discussion back up.

"Well little brother, you must know I was top of my class at Concord whilst earning my Juris Doctorate." Kristoph always mentions this, even when the conversation doesn't pretain to him or law school. It was _really_ annoying, but Klavier was related to him. He's used to this type of chit chat.

"I'm aware of that." Klavier replied as he took a bite of his red wine tortellini.

"Then you also know that I applied to Harvard Law's LLM program." Klav knew where this was going, and wasn't even remotely shocked when Kristoph told of his successes of being accepted.

What he didn't expect were the next words out of his brother's mouth.

"What's got you so down, Klavier? You didn't want to be a lawyer. Besides, it's not like you could last a day in law school."

Wait, what?!

"Um, excuse me?

"Oh please, you want to be a silly little rock-star," The older brother took a sip of his drink, whatever it was. "That's all you are. Silly. You aren't smart or serious enough to even get into a law school, let alone graduate with the honors I did."

Resisting the urge to punch Kristoph in the jaw, Klavier grit his teeth.

"Silly?! My dream of music producing is any but that! I had a 4.0 GPA my whole college career, so I'm intelligent enough!" The younger blond fumed with rage.

Kristoph rolled his eyes. "you had a 4.0 in Music Theory and Production. Harvard wouldn't even glance at the fact that you aced 'Songwriting 101.' You could **NEVER** even comprehend the first page of evidence law I memorized!"

Klavier felt the tears of frustration and anger pool in his eyes. "I can't believe you, you _verdammtes arschloch_!"

Kristoph looked surprised at his younger brother's outburst and started glancing around the room and noticed the couple next to them  
whispering. He heard the words "what a piece of shit" and immediately looked at Klavier.

Kristoph began to bite back at Klavier's words. "Listen, you black sheep, I-" Klav had heard enough. He scoffed and walked out of the restaurant. As soon as he turned on his hog, he drove back to his dorm. Klavier immediately collapsed in bed, tired from fighting with Kristoph and hurt from the taunting words aimed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write! Roman is my name for the unnamed drummer of the Gavinners and he is going to be a key part of helping Klavier gain his confidence back. I had to throw Vongole in there too, so she's going to be Bruiser! I apologize if either of the Gavin brothers are out of character, and you can give me some tips on her or my tumblr of the same name to help me become a better writer! I'm already working on chapter two and that should be up sometime this week! I apollo-gize if this chapter was really short, but i couldn't wait to post it! Hope you all enjoyed this first installment of Legally German (man I've gotta change that) and i hope to see you all around!

**Author's Note:**

> WOW WOW WOW Hello beautiful people! I am super excited to be working on my first fanfiction! For updates on the story and my life outside of writing, follow me on tumblr as @trebehnosila! Thank you all for checking this out, and hopefully you'll be satisfied with the final product!


End file.
